


Within us

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Tentacles, Yes you read that right, bottom!Venom, for Vee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Venom has a suggestion that Eddie eagerly listens to.





	Within us

**Author's Note:**

> today's kinktober words are asphyxiation and tentacles
> 
> so naturally i went for symbrock again

Waking up after a long night of intimacy is one of the few delights of Eddie’s life. There’s a bone-deep ache, a pleasurable shiver in him as his body reminds him of what went on. All the ways Venom was in him, all the ways they kissed, all the ways Venom made Eddie laugh and Eddie heard Venom purr.

 

Eddie’s smiling when he wakes.

“Darling?”

Venom’s answer is not quite an answer, but the sense of their presence, the curl of a tentacle around Eddie’s waist. Eddie grins and turns on his side, giving the tentacle a gentle tug.

“Kiss me,” Eddie murmurs, eyes still closed. His chuckle ends in a muffled moan when Venom surges up from the inside and slips their long, tong tongue between his lips.

 **While Eddie was asleep, we were thinking**. Venom purrs, pushes against Eddie like an affectionate cat. Venom slips back inside Eddie entirely, slipping through his veins and all those little sparks that make Eddie Eddie. It’s where Venom belongs.

Eddie rubs his chest. “What you were thinking about?”

Venom rumbles. **About Eddie. About the dreams you have. You love it when we are in you - yet you dream of you being in us. I have seen it.**

Now that makes Eddie freeze. He throws his arm over his eyes. Oh, he knows already that Venom sees all that he sees, and that Venom has been in his dreams. They have been in this unconventional relationship for months now and it really shouldn’t make Eddie feel shy.

His cheeks feel hot.

**Eddie?**

“Yes, darling. I hear you.”

Venom hisses **. I want it, Eddie.** They begin to seep out once more, this time forming into the great being they are when they are one with Eddie, when _“I”_ becomes _“we.”_

Eddie’s eyes are wide, his heart begins to race, the remnants of last night buzzing in his skin. Desire. Venom ignites it so easily in him, knows how and where to press and probe and caress to make him needy and hard.

Just like now, Eddie opens his mouth for Venom’s tongue, smiles into the odd, wet kiss. “Under me, right?”

Venom grins and grins and grins, as usual, as always and slips away from Eddie, but only to get on their stomach. Venom has formed limbs: thick, glossy black muscles, an ass to die for, thighs that they spread for Eddie.

“Fuck,” Eddie groans.

 **“You like us big, Eddie.”** Venom’s tendrils curiously caress him, wrap around Eddie’s wrists, Eddie’s neck, Eddie’s ankles, tugs him close.

“Hell yes I do, love.” Eddie nuzzles Venom’s thick muscles, admires how they still remain connected like this, admires how well Venom keeps up this form: they usually prefer being partially merged. This is different. This is Venom doing this for him.

Venom’s tendrils wrap around Eddie’s cock. Eddie shudders, leaves a kiss to Venom’s quivering skin.

“You know how this works, right?” Eddie flushes. “Of course, you – ah, like that, love, just like that.” Venom strokes him, caresses him.

 **“We know all,”** Venom hisses.

Eddie takes his fingers to Venom’s backside, to where he finds an entrance, ready for him, throbbing, wet – Eddie moans, his cock hard as rock. “This is all for us, love,” he murmurs, slides his fingers in. It feels the same as a cunt, as an ass: wet and hot and clenching around his fingers. How does Venom know so well, in such detail?

 **“It’s what you like, Eddie. It’s what you know.”** Venom’s tendrils have not stopped stroking Eddie or squeezing him. “ **It’s what we like. In us.** **We feel the same, Eddie.”** Venom’s voice is even lower than usual, a sultry growl that wraps itself around Eddie as surely as their insides do when Eddie sinks in.

Eddie’s brain short-circuits, he leans over his lover. “Love, you – “

 **“- feel good,”** Venom whispers. They turn to look, the glow of that white eye and that white sharp grin as vivid as the lust and love in Eddie. The lust and love that they share.

“Ngh, yes.” Eddie leans further, wraps his arms around Venom’s writhing, quivering form, so much broader, thicker than his. Fuck, he’s so hard, he’s leaking into that deep, hot black. Venom’s tendrils wrap around his waist further, around his neck and squeeze. Eddie sees stars, spurts pre-cum in Venom.

“D-do that again, love – “

Venom does, they pulse and throb around Eddie’s cock, hot, slick tendrils slipping to Eddie’s ass to tease him, to rub at his pucker.

Venom squeezes Eddie’s throat, cuts off the air until Eddie gasps – only then Venom eases up again. Eddie thrusts, burrows his face into Venom’s skin and fucks them good, heart racing, blood pumping. This body that Venom has created is unfairly huge, yet it is fully at Eddie’s mercy like this.

 **“Yessss,”** Venom hisses, their tongue slipping out, brushing Eddie’s hands. **“Your mercy, Eddie. You are mine.”**

“And you are mine,” Eddie murmurs, gasps, groans, Venom knows when to squeeze his dick, when to squeeze his throat. Eddie’s hips twitch, he slides his hands to Venom’s hips. The slap of skin against skin isn’t the same as with a human lover, but it’s better, it’s wetter – Venom slips a few thin tendrils in his ass, just to tease, just to push him further. Like hands holding Eddie’s ass to keep him tighter against his lover.

Fatigue from last night is long gone: Eddie’s cock is pulsing hard inside Venom, releasing and releasing, Venom milks him so utterly dry, keeps him close even when Eddie’s cock has started to soften.

Venom’s own feelings of pleasure are tied with Eddie’s, impossible to tell where one starts, and one ends: all in all, Venom slowly melts under Eddie and wraps around him, shifting and shifting until they are covering Eddie entirely, a full body hug of epic proportions.

 **“I love you, Eddie,”** Venom purrs and licks his cheek.

“Mmmhm,” says Eddie, sleepily rubs his throat, Venom’s tendril still loosely wrapped around it.

 **“Naughty Eddie,”** Venom chuckles and licks him again, gives his throat a quick little squeeze that makes Eddie whine.

“Never claimed to be otherwise.” Venom nudges his lips and Eddie parts them, licks at the tip of the tendril slipped inside. Venom quivers, lets out a low, rumbling purr.

 **“Bath later,”** Venom hums. **“Now back to sleep, Eddie.”**

“Mmhm.”


End file.
